Volume I
'''Volume I '''of Fairy Tail: Next Generation was released in August 2014, containing 25 chapters. It was written by KatieLove2Write. Description Volume I begins the adventures of the next generation of Fairy Tail, where the son of Natsu and Lucy, Liddan, meets a young mage named Marigold following a conflict with his sister Layla. We meet the Fullbuster twins, Gideon and Sylvie, each with their own conflict. Sylvie, who can't escape her own rain, and Gideon, who can't confess his feelings for Nashi. Chapters Chapter 1: Marigold The Dragneel Family travels to Fitlyn Ports to capture Carson Bradley, but Liddan and Malcon meet Marigold instead. Chapter 2: Welcome to Fairy Tail Marigold is taken back to Fairy Tail to join the guild. There she meets Gideon and the guild meets her. Afterwards, she tours Fairy Hills with Nashi where she meets Laurie. Chapter 3: A New Team Nashi and Marigold begin living together, and form a team with Liddan and Malcon upon realizing how broke he is. The team takes a job in Maniford, which pays to destroy the dark guild Redmoon Shield. However, upon their arrival they realize they weren't as prepared as they'd hoped. Chapter 4: The Puppeteer Liddan and Marigold come together to find a way to save Nashi and Malcon. They meet an old drunk in a tavern and learn the true threat of Redmoon Shield. Chapter 5: A Forgotten Life Liddan and Marigold go to the library to learn the history of Puppet Magic, however, end up finding the address the address to the creator's child. When they meet her, the truth about Redmoon Shield is revealed. Chapter 6: When Two Stand Tall LIddan and Marigold face off Redmoon Shield, and Marigold finally meets Alexandra and discovers why she took over the guild. Chapter 7: The Garden Liddan and Malcon discover Marigold's created a secret garden in the woods. With the help of Laurie, they decide to give her the gift of a real home. Chapter 8: Thought Monster Lucy receives a letter from the Love and Lucky, and the old team comes together again to work the mysterious job. Chapter 9: Lucky Marigold goes to the Dragneel House to babysit Jude, the youngest Dragneel. Unfortunately, he's a bit of a handful. At the Love and Lucky, Team Natsu finds the merchant guild has been taken over from the inside by a powerful wizard. Chapter 10: Old Bonds Marigold begins to bond with Jude as Team Natsu finds out the real danger in the Love and Lucky and what it has to do with Lucy's book, ''Thought Monster, ''as well as her father. Chapter 11: Dear Memories Chapter 12: Another Battle Chapter 13: Sylvie Chapter 14: The Unforgettable Past Chapter 15: Psycho Chapter 16: She Lies Chapter 17: Healing (Unsuccessfully) Chapter 18: Layla Dear Chapter 19: Dead Man's Hymn Chapter 20: Miss Fairy Tail Chapter 21: Failure and Fairy Tail Chapter 22: Brother Dear Chapter 23: When Gideon Goes Home Chapter 24: July 16th Chapter 25: Nothing Changes